


Limerence

by danbaihe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2000 line are a band, Abuse, Acting, Actor!Hyunjin, Alcohol, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hyunjin leaves the band, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jinyoung is a bad partner, M/M, Mild Blood, Minho and Hyunjin star in a kdrama, Minor Character Death, Model, Model!Minho, Modeling, Physical Abuse, Post-Band, actor!Minho, attempted abuse, based off of dumhdurum and one more day, mild alcoholism, model!hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbaihe/pseuds/danbaihe
Summary: "You’re letting me fall apart.”  Hyunjin whispered.  “Which is good for you, I guess.” He said, and Minho chuckled slightly, the older liking the feeling of Hyunjin’s hand still on his cheek.“No.”  He countered.  “Letting you fall apart was watching you put yourself through torture in trainee days because you just wanted to dance.”  Minho said, pausing to kiss Hyunjin’s neck.Minho’s lips were soft.“Letting you fall apart was letting you commit to someone who seems to not even know you exist.”  Minho murmured.“You’ve already long since fallen apart, Hwang Hyunjin.  I’m piecing you back together."
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> Mini spotify playlist I made for this oneshot  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6iOMZF8phgVJdYZBSN6GvF?si=27sVjH66TWq2sseG2QlWdw

He has no idea how he got here.

Hyunjin.

Hyunjin has no idea how he got here. How the events lead up to this. He supposed it was his fault. Some of it might’ve been Minho’s too.

Minho.

Minho, who was watching the car in front of them burn with the suitcase inside.

Minho, who was taking his hand in his own, shakily intertwining their fingers as they silently watched the car burn.

Minho, who couldn’t see the tear roll down his eye as the sun came up. They had just murdered someone. Hyunjin’s boyfriend. The two men stood in the dead grass field in silence.

“He didn’t deserve you.” Minho finally said.

Hyunjin chose to believe him. Just for the moment.

"This isn't love." He said.

Hyunjin scoffed. "You think I don't know that? I know it isn't love- ha. At this point we stay together for the press." He crossed his legs, shifting from one side of the chair to the other picking up the wine glass. Minho watched him with careful eyes. 

"Are you saying that because it's the truth?" He asked, leaning forward. "Or are you saying that because you still care?"

Hyunjin paused, looking down. He exhaled.

"Are you asking because you want to know I'm in a rational state of mind?" He asked, sipping from his glass. "Or because you're hoping I don't care?"

It was Minho's turn to scoff. "What does that mean? We're over. Why won't you get that?"

"I keep thinking we are." Hyunjin responds. "But then you come into my office like you own the place, you argue with my fiancé like he's yours. Like I'm yours." There was a pause "I'd love to invite you to the wedding but...would you object to that like I'm yours too?" He asked, making eye contact with Minho directly.

Man...he was kind of sexy. Almost-

"Mr. Kim!" A voice shouted from the other end of the room. Both men turned face to face with none other than Gyunghui.

She froze, looking at the two sitting across from each other.

"Cut!"

Hyunjin immediately stretched in his chair and yawned.

"What, are you tired?" Minho asked, teasing.

"Absolutely hyung. At least idol training was mostly dance and singing. The only lines I had to remember were my part in a song. That's less than three minutes you know?" He whined. Minho laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure your body is tired from all the exertion." He joked, and Hyunjin laughed with him. The woman joined them, furrowing her eyebrows. "What's the joke I missed?"

"Hyunjin can do a full concert of dancing and sweating but struggled to remember all his lines."

"The brain is a muscle I haven't exercised much of." Hyunjin admits, sighing. Nayeon snorted. "At least you know it." She said, folding her arms.

"Hey!" Hyunjin fake pouted, and Minho laughed. "You set yourself up for that one Jinnie. It was funny to watch though." Minhho said, raising the wine glass and sipping it before making a face. "What the- ew- how'd you drink this with a straight face?" He asked, forcing himself to swallow the drink. Hyunjin laughed.

"Hyunjin!" A voice called. Hyunjin looked to see Felix waving to him off set. Hyunjin’s mood immediately lightened at the appearance of his friend, smiling brightly. “Felix! What brings you here?” He asked, getting up from his seat and rushing to hug his friend.

“I had a schedule nearby!! I remembered you said you were shooting today so I came here to see it!” Felix said, beaming. Hyunjin was quickly caught in a tight yet warm hug- one that he definitely leaned into, hugging back.

“Awh- I’m so happy now- I was missing you and Seungmin.” Hyunjin said.

“Not Jisung?”

“Ugh. I guess him too, but don’t tell him I said so, okay?” Hyunjin said, and Felix laughed.

“Are you guys done for the day?” Felix asked.

“Well- the director hasn’t said anything yet and that was the last scheduled scene for today- so I’d assume and hope so.” Hyunjin said, hoping Felix wouldn’t jinx it. Right as he made the wish, there was another shout.

“Hyunjin! Your phone is ringing!” One of the assistants shouted. Shit.

“I gotta go, but it was nice seeing you- we should catch up soon.” Hyunjin said, smiling.

“Yeah, hyung- of course. Any time I can work into my schedule or maybe sneak out, you know I’ll do.” Felix said with a smile, and Hyunjin laughed. “Maybe not sneaking out- ask your managers if you can film an episode of Coven’s show at my house or something. Like a get together.” Hyunjin suggested, Felix nodding as the older man started to walk to the source of the unidentified voice. He found his phone within seconds, answering it. “Hi baby.” He smiled as he answered the phone.

“Nono- you called at the perfect time.” Hyunjin said, checking his watch. “I’m changing- I was just about to head home.” He said, smiling. “Oh- how late?” He asked, organizing his things so that it’d be easier and faster for him to get out.

“9pm? That’s a lot later than 6...ah, I see. Good luck. I’ll see you at 9 then. Love you!” The call ended quickly, and for a moment, Hyunjin was thankful he didn’t have to spend a longer time talking to his boyfriend. No offense to Jinyoung- he was just exhausted. He wanted to change and go home. Boyfriend- they’re more married at this point, but getting married wasn’t legal yet. So, boyfriend he’ll stay until they can work something else.

He changed as quickly as he could, walking from the studios with a smile on his face. He couldn’t wait for dinner with Jinyoung...hopefully.

A perfect dinner. Time well spent making it. He proudly sent a picture to Jinyoung, who should’ve been heading home by now. Hyunjin checked the time. It was 9:30. He should’ve _been_ home by now.

Hyunjin got a text in response.

_’won’t be home early enough, sorry.’_

Hyunjin frowned.

_’looks good though. can’t wait to taste your cooking tomorrow morning again. <3’_

The frown didn’t disappear from his face.

In fact, Jinyoung’s response made the man very angrily throw his phone down on the counter, shouting a short “Fuck!” 

Yeah.

He wasn’t one to really take kindly to being blown off multiple times in a row.

At this point? It almost felt like Jinyoung was doing it just to spite him. Just to tell him he was doing something _wrong_. But Hyunjin didn’t know what, and it made it all the more painful to try and figure out while he was left alone.

He hated being left alone.

He liked being with someone- being useful to someone, even. Sometimes- sometimes he wished Jinyoung liked being useful too. Or just, being in his presence. Hyunjin kept his work schedule and also was a part time house husband, spending his time learning recipes literally just for Jinyoung to try for breakfast or packed lunch. He knew he would be too upset to be in the house all the time, so he still had a job. It wasn’t his idol career- but modeling and acting was something he loved just as much.

Now? He almost felt like if he wasn’t at the house during the appropriate times he could miss Jinyoung very easily. The man didn’t really make himself known when he came home. He simply passed out in bed, very often one arm slung over Hyunjin hard enough to Hyunjin to have a faint idea of his presence even if it didn’t wake him up.

Hyunjin didn’t mind at first, really. He knew how busy Jinyoung was, producing for a company he’d been wanting to work for since forever, but, it was a company that overworked all their staff, as far as Hyunjin was concerned. And Jinyoung seemed to have lost a backbone when it came to trying to spend time with Hyunjin. It was fine. Hyunjin wasn’t hurt. He understood that sometimes, job life overtook any time for personal life. Sometimes people prioritized it too. Honest to god, he wasn’t upset with Jinyoung. It’s just how Jinyoung _is_.

As Hyunjin sat alone at the end of his dining table, wine glass swirling in his hand as he stared at the small teacup saucer he had put his portion of dinner onto, he realised he never felt more lonely than in moments like these.

The nighttime city view watching him through the window agreed.

“Ah- I just realized- Hyunjin you moved to a new place didn’t you?” Nayeon said during their lunch break, Hyunjin swallowed down his tea, tilting his head before digging through his rice like there was something interesting about it.

“I did- you’re welcome to come see it if you want.” He offered, looking to both Minho and Nayeon. Minho looked surprised. “Me...me too?” He asked, tilting his head.

“...yeah...who else is in this conversation?” Hyunjin asked, chuckling. Minho laughed a little with him. “Ah, sure. It’s been awhile since we’ve hung out.” He said.

“I can’t- I’ve been super busy.” Nayeon said, sighing. “Do send me pictures though- I bet it’s a very nice place.” She said, and Hyunjin smiled proudly. “If I could, I’d spend all my time there.” He said. “God knows I spent way too long picking it out.” He chuckled.

“How does dinner sound?” Minho asked. Hyunjin internally cringed at the thought, Dinner usually being his most skipped meal- but maybe he could work around it. Skip breakfast or something. Yeah.

“Sure. Tomorrow maybe? We can just head to my place after shooting.” He said, looking up to Minho, blinking as he waited for a response. Minho nodded. “Sure- that works.”

“Wow. It’s so nice here. Although- I guess with you and Jinyoung’s job’s combined it’s easy to afford huh?” Minho said, looking around with a smile on his face as Hyunjin pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle, as well as the start to dinner.

“Yeah- it sucks that Jinyoung is almost never home now. At least- not at normal times. His company is making him stay late to produce with Jaebum.” Hyunjin said with a sigh, moving the glasses to the counter, pouring red wine in both. Minho graciously took the glass.

“Thank you.” Minho said, smiling. Hyunjin chuckled. “Of course. So- how are things? Are your cats living the lavish life you told me they would be when you’d finally be rich and famous?” Hyunjin asked, and Minho scoffed, lifting his drink to his lips. “Are they?” He asked, before taking a sip.

“Living like royalty.” He answered. “Have a whole room to themselves.”

“That is...so on brand for you.” Hyunjin said with a laugh, shaking his head.

Minho hummed, watching the other man throw on an apron and move around the kitchen with ease.

“Of course it is, I love my cats.” He said. “Especially now that there’s three of them...they deserve to be spoiled.” He sighed contently.

“Ahhh...I see I see.” Hyunjin said with a small chuckle, moving to prepare something simple. He was literally just throwing together chicken and spinach over rice with some green onions and soy sauce. Nothing special, but he made it look nice, and of course, had a few smaller side dishes. If it looked appetizing, people would enjoy eating it more- or at least enjoy faking eating it if they really didn’t like it.

It wasn’t that his cooking was bad- it was rather good. He was forcing himself to put a bigger portion on both his and Minho’s plates as he didn’t want Minho to be concerned over his usual portion size but that was the only difference to his usual meals he made when tired and not putting in as much effort.

“Mm. Excited and sad to eat.” Minho said, watching Hyunjin. For a moment, Hyunjin was stunned, not realizing they had both fallen into a silence.

“Sad? That’s a new one.”

“I don’t want to ruin the hard work you put into the presentation.” Minho said, sighing. Hyunjin laughed.

“It’s presented so it looks so good you’ll eat it, silly.” He said, smirking. “But good to know you hate ruining pretty things.”

The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself, and Minho gasped in response- although Hyunjin could see the humorous glint in his eyes as he did so.

“Hwang Hyunjin, are you flirting with me?” He asked dramatically, placing his hand over his chest.

“Lee Minho! Are you ogling me?” Hyunjin responded as equally dramatically, gasping as he turned to grab eating utensils and placemats.

“Absolutely horrible.” Minho said.

“How horridly bold of you.” The younger quipped back.

Hyunjin had the smallest inkling of a feeling that Minho’s eyes never left him when he turned around, but brushed it off when he turned back around to see the other suddenly focused on his wine glass. Hyunjin set the placemats on the table, Minho bringing over their glasses and the bottle, pouring wine into both despite Hyunjin having not touched his drink yet. Hyunjin set the bowls down and laughed at Minho, who looked innocent in his seat.

“It’s like you’re trying to get me drunk.” Hyunjin said, sitting down with Minho and passing him a pair of chopsticks. “Bold of you to assume it isn’t me I’m trying to get drunk.” Minho responded, digging in. Hyunjin laughed, watching kkami run across the dinning room only to excitedly yip at Minho.

“Ah! Kkami- baby, who loves me more than his father-”

“Hey!”

“-how I missed you. I will come over next time with treats just for you- I promise.” Minho said, smiling at the tiny dog. Hyunjin laughed at the way Kkami was excited Minho was there- only for the dog to growl at Hyunjin, who startled in surprise. “I’m sorry- sorry.” He said, bowing his head for the dog to see.

Minho snorted, the small action becoming full laughter after Hyunjin’s actions fully set in.

“Wow. I’ve never seen someone bow to their dog before, Jinnie. You truly are special, huh?”

“I guess so.” Hyunjin responded.

They fell into a comfortable silence, the only sounds being Kkami moving against the hardwood floor, their utensils clattering against their places, and the occasional loud breath or mumble from one of the two. It was a nice dinner, and Minho let Hyunjin know that from how much he shoved into his mouth in one go. Hyunjin thought he was gonna choke. Minho probably would’ve loved to have Hyunjin watch it happen.

“Should we move to the couch?” Hyunjin asked, stacking their plates on top of each other and taking them to the sink, running water over them before coming back to the table. Minho was standing. He smiled. “Of course.” He murmured, smiling. Hyunjin smiled back, leading him to the living room.

They just talked at first, on either side of the couch. Then, they gradually got closer, Hyunjin’s leg touching Minho’s, the older’s arm slung around the back of the couch behind where Hyunjin sat, the man feeling his arm against his neck.

Then soon, they started listening to music, which required them to be closer. Their heads were comfortably leaning against each other, earphones in one ear each, Minho or Hyunjin occasionally taking a sip of their wine when they could. Hyunjin was a little drowsy. Not tired...but maybe more relaxed? Yeah. Being in Minho’s presence was relaxing.

Minho smiled and laughed a little to himself as they played the music through Hyunjin’s earphones, the younger surprised.

“What?” Hyunjin asked curiously, glancing at Minho. He was unable to help himself as a smile spread across his own lips.

“Nothing- I just uh...remembered that we did the same thing when we were trainees. You added songs to your ipod and we listened to them together all the time in the dance studio our group had for practice.” Minho said, and Hyunjin remembered perfectly well. He had been practically in Minho’s lap as Minho was leaning into Hyunjin, arms lazily wrapped around each other, Hyunjin’s ipod between them, both looking down as he scrolled through the contents.

“Yeah- except now it’s not 2am and we’re both wide awake.” Hyunjin commented, and Minho laughed. “Yeah- also your music taste is better.”

“Hey!”

Laughter filled the living room, and for a moment, Hyunjin didn’t feel so alone.

“Look to the side slightly Hyunjin-ah.” The photographer instructed.

Hyunjin ignored how much he hated this specific photoshoot.

Here he is. On a dark blue velvet sofa, gold decorating it’s outline. The entire set is dark blues with gold accents. He’s in a silk red button up that was oversized- but in a way that made him look disheveled and hot. At least, hot enough for the editor to make whatever photos were taken work. He felt disgusting, not liking how long he’d been sprawled out on the couch for.

Not liking how much the set reminded him of a dollhouse.

“Mmm...Hyunjin. Maybe...maybe shrug your shirt a little?” The photographer asked, and Hyunjin took the direction easily, undoing the top buttons of the shirt, so that his collarbones were at least seen. It didn’t take long for him to exaggerate some poses he remembers seeing in a magazine. He was essentially draped over the couch, hand touching the floor slightly as he rested his head against the arm (it looked MUCH more comfortable than it actually was, considering the arm was a hard, gold-painted piece of the couch), one knee slightly more bent than the other, lips parted as he looked at the camera.

People tended to only want one thing from Hyunjin. That was his looks. He was very good at giving- he had long hair that people liked on him, sometimes blonde, sometimes black. Blond right now for the drama he was staring in. He had thick but controlled eyebrows, a nicely sculpted nose, plump lips. He knew his looks. He knew how to use them for something like a photoshoot. And so here he is- being good at his job while hating feeling like a toy all the while being at it.

“Very good.” The photographer praised, crouching down to take one last shot. Hyunjin didn’t comment on how eagerly the man seemed to look at the photos. “It’s a wrap. That was the last outfit Hyunjin, you’re good to go.” He said. Hyunjin wasted no time getting up from the couch, leaving the set as soon as he could. He didn’t hesitate to change out of the clothes either, sighing as he was finally able to change back into his own. He grabbed his things, heading to the dressing room, stripping quickly only to then throw on the outfit he came in - a simple graphic tee under a leather jacket. Plain black jeans and sneakers. A few silver necklaces layered. His one dangly earring.

When he finished, he grabbed his bag and phone, making sure he had everything, before bidding goodbye to the staff that happened to be there. He didn’t allow himself to breathe- really breathe, until he was in his car. He exhaled, hands gripping the wheel although his key wasn’t in the ignition yet.

He pulled out his phone, checking other notifications. A few calls. One from his old manager, Chan. One from his current manager asking if he was okay with doing another schedule next week. A youtube notification.

He paused as he read the caption.

_DUMHDURUM MV - COVEN_

Of course he knew it would happen. 

He knew his group would have a comeback without him. He expected him to be replaced, even. He was surprised when he learned he wouldn’t be. That the group of 2000 liners would just be down to three members.

He hesitated before clicking the link.

It was a good video. And they looked balanced, even though there were only three of them now.

The opening scene was Felix walking through a train, passing through both Jisung and Seungmin. 

Of course their dancing was good.

Everything about the MV was so good. Hyunjin wanted to congratulate them. Tell them how good they did. They were doing great, without him, actually.

It looked like they were thriving.

Did Jinyoung thrive without him?

“C’mon, babe, it’s been awhile since there’s been a night where it’s just the two of us.” Jinyoung said, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin.

Hyunjin sighed. He just wanted to finish what he’s fucking reading.

“And, like the nights you are usually home, I made you dinner. I cleaned and washed your clothes and repacked your bag in case you stay a night at the studio. I prepared breakfast and Lunch and we watched a movie together.” He recounted, trying hard to focus on his wine glass and book. Please, god, just let him have his wine glass and his book. He didn’t like being left with almost no communication for days only for Jinyoung to expect...well...sex.

It was infuriating.

Hyunjin felt useless, and in the wrong kind of way.

He felt inferior in the awful he doesn’t deserve to be on this planet kind of way.

And if he ignored Jinyoung’s advances he only knew the feeling would get worse.

It wasn’t Jinyoung’s fault.

“Don’t you love me?”

Okay, it was partly Jinyoung’s fault. And Hyunjin did love Jinyoung. But he wasn’t about to sleep with him when he was angry just because he needed to prove-

“Jinyoung…” He sighed. He closed his book and took off his reading glasses, setting them both on the nightstand next to his glass of wine.

Jinyoung seemed almost like an excited child. Like Hyunjin was a present on Christmas day. The way he made grabby hands towards the younger, easily slipping off Hyunjin’s robe.

Hyunjin was soon effectively trapped between Jinyoung’s body and his arm, uncomfortably pressed against Jinyoung’s chest and ever-present erection. Fucking hell, how long had that been like that? He hadn’t even noticed. Hyunjin wanted to peel away from Jinyoung, but before he could say anything, Jinyoung was already kissing him.

Hyunjin wasn’t one to start a fight. So he resigned into the kiss, letting the other guide him. Do most of the work at least. He made no argument as he was laid back on the bed, letting Jinyoung have his night. It’d been a long time since he’d seen Jinyoung anyways. Maybe this works as a present.

Later, when Jinyoung has long since passed out, Hyunjin is watching the city lights from his bedroom window, robe just barely hanging on him and covering what it needed to, cigarette in his hand. He wasn’t usually a smoker, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Maybe Hyunjin was just desperate.

Jinyoung wasn’t.

Hyunjin’s head was comfortably in Minho’s lap. That was the only thing Minho could focus on. Not the book in his hands that he was supposed to be reading. He turned the page anyways. Like he had been reading it. So that way the other couldn’t tell he stopped.

“How long did you think you’d get away with staring at me for?” Hyunjin asked, eyes still closed.

Minho couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “How’d you know?”

“You’re worried, hyung. I know you when you’re worried.” He murmured, moving slightly and turning to the side, facing Minho’s stomach slightly, but head tilted up enough that he could still see the bottom of his face.

“Of course I’m worried. I don’t really get time anymore to just sit down and talk with you anymore.” Minho responded, tilting his head. “I’d be most likely to let you to the wolves if it called for it, but I’d still be worried.” He reasoned. Hyunjin laughed and raised his head slightly. 

“To the wolves, hyung?” He questioned, slowly rising. His hands were shaking slightly against the comforter on the bed, holding his weight in one place for too long for it to be normal. He continued to get up at this painfully slow pace, Minho watching him closely.

“To the wolves. They’d try to eat you.”

“You don’t think they’d succeed?” Hyunjin questioned, slightly breathless as he set sight on Minho’s skin. The way his face was sculpted almost perfectly.

“Cut! Hyunjin- that was great. You really sold the tension.”

And then, suddenly, they’re not on set.

They’re in his home. Hyunjin’s head was on Minho’s lap while they were scrolling through their phones and there were two glasses of wine on the dresser. Hyunjin has since discarded his phone on the bed, turned, so that he was facing Minho’s belly, and started gently playing with the silk of the other’s shirt.

Minho moved his hand away gently, before accepting it as Hyunjin trying to feel him up. The younger nearly slipped his hand under the shirt, but held back.

“Don’t be shy.” Minho whispered, teasing.

Hyunjin laughed, and was about to pull away when Minho took his hand in his own. Hyunjin looked up to the other, shocked. Minho’s expression was unreadable.

“What are you doing?” He whispered.

“I don’t know.” Hyunjin responded, slowly rising, his hand trailing along Minho’s chest. Slowly, he worked his way up to Minho’s shoulder. Despite being taller than the other, as Minho looked down at his lips, Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel small. He didn’t mind the feeling- in fact, he liked it. It was different than the small he felt with Jinyoung. He doesn’t feel constantly inconsistent- or like he’s useless. He feels inferior, sure, but who wouldn’t with Minho?

Now, they’re looking at each other, and Hyunjin’s lips are ghosting over Minho’s. They’re so close to just kissing- Hyunjin’s arms wrapped around Minho’s neck- Minho’s sharp inhale as he placed his hands on Hyunjin’s hips, Hyunjin shifting slightly, swinging his leg over- hovering over Minho’s lap, but not sitting in it. No- he wouldn’t.

For a moment, they’re just sitting. And staring.

“Change poses! Minho- move up. Make it look like Hyunjin is crawling to you. Or like- Chul is crawling to Hangyeol.” The photographer on set instructed, Hyunjin moving his arms slightly to allow Minho to get from under him, the other sitting up and leaning against the wall of the set.

Minho placed his hand on Hyunjin’s chin and tilted up. Hyunjin almost felt the position they were in would be considered pornographic, if not for Minho’s suit and Hyunjin’s silk shirt. Although maybe the fact that they were in the clothes they were added to the feeling of uncomfortableness for Hyunjin. So he focused on Minho.

Minho, who looked like he would eat him alive if Hyunjin just asked. Minho, who looked like he _wanted_ to. Hyunjin leaned in instinctively after he heard the shots being taken, their lips almost touching again. Like when Minho came over and they were on Hyunjin’s bed.

Hyunjin almost wanted to kiss him on camera. Not to start a scandal or anything- that would be awful. Maybe just to make Jinyoung care for a moment or two. Have him know that Hyunjin was much happier hanging out with his friends than he ever was waiting on Jinyoung like he was some kind of maid.

Hyunjin wouldn’t have minded being a maid to Minho. At least Minho would ask about his day, keep up with him. Randomly threaten him jokingly, knowing Hyunjin could throw back a joke of his own. Maybe he didn’t just want to _make_ Minho happy.

He wanted Minho to be happy with him.

And by the way Minho grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, lips grazing right as the camera clicked and flashed, Hyunjin could tell Minho wanted the same thing for him.

“Hey Hyunjin- ah- sorry.”

“No no, it’s fine. Just give me a second.” Hyunjin said, currently wrestling with a shirt. It would’ve been comedic, if not for the fact that Minho, his most teasing co-worker just walked in on him struggling to put on a fucking shirt.

“Need help there?” Minho asked, laughing. Hyunjin finally got it over his head, huffing.

“Mmm....your hair is messy.” He said, walking to Hyunjin.

“Yeah- I didn’t have time to do it this morning before I got on set.” Hyunjin said, sighing.

“Ah- here, I can do it. It’s just Chul’s usual hairstyle for today right?” Minho asked, moving over to grab a comb and hairspray.

“Yeah- just slicked back.” Hyunjin said, sighing slightly. “Which you’d think would be easy considering, but no, I had absolutely no time this morning to get ready.” He murmured, closing his eyes when he felt Minho’s fingers run through his hair. He leaned into the feeling slightly.

“Mm...I forgot you liked people playing with your hair.” Minho said.

“Yeah.” Hyunjin responded, sitting back in the chair slowly. He was letting Minho do whatever- the stylists could yell at him later.

“It’s therapeutic.” He said, feeling Minho move around the chair.

“Is it?” Minho asked, tugging on Hyunjin’s hair slightly to work out some knots. Or at least, that’s what Hyunjin tried to convince himself. He took good care of his hair all the time. It was one of the features of him that was easiest to control. He carried a hairbrush in his car for fucks sake. He knew he didn’t have any knots. Minho was just teasing.

Minho’s rhythm of brushing Hyunjin’s hair back was actually therapeutic, in the way Hyunjin meant when he first told Minho he liked people playing with his hair. It was almost like a massage. A good scratch.

“Enjoying yourself?” Minho asked as he sprayed the hairspray, laughing.

“Mmm.” Hyunjin couldn’t form words, his lips becoming too heavy for him to part them.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, we have to be ready to shoot soon.” Minho reminded him, humming as he flicked Hyunjin slightly. Hyunjin cracked his eyes open, surprised to be met with himself- well, the mirror. Minho’s suit for the episode, which was dark green silk with a dark purple button up under, looked- well, amazing on Minho. So maybe Hyunjin is a bit gay.

“You look good.”

“So do you.”

Hyunjin got out of the chair, watching Minho walk away towards the dressing room exit. Hyunjin couldn’t help but call out to him.

“Wait.” He said.

Minho turned around, slowly. “Yeah?”

“C’mere. I found a song I’d think you’d like.” Hyunjin said, hoisting himself up on the dressing room table, Minho walking back to him. Hyunjin parted his legs slightly, just so Minho had more room- but Minho took his legs and pushed them apart with ease, Hyunjin not immediately resisting because he was surprised, shocked- and also, it was Minho. It’s not like he would ever say no to the man.

“Uh-” Hyunjin started to stutter. Minho laughed a little. “Cat got your tongue?” He asked.

“I-” Hyunjin’s face flushed. Minho’s a flirty friend. He always has been. This is just him being his usual flirty friend self. Hyunjin managed to regain his composure quickly, exhaling as he held out the bluetooth earbud.

“The cat in question would’ve had to kiss me to get my tongue, don’t you agree?” Hyunjin countered, watching Minho take the earbud and put it in his ear, Hyunjin putting his other earbud in his own. He unlocked his phone, but didn’t miss how Minho pulled him slightly closer. He didn’t feel as repulsed as when he was with Jinyoung.

In fact, he didn’t feel repulsed at all. Comfortable, even.

He played the song. It was a nice, slow, alternative pop song. Minho really only tuned into two lyrics.

_You got your spell on me, baby._

_Turning my heart into stone._

“I got a spell on you, huh?” Minho asked, grinning. Hyunjin chuckled, hand gently dancing through Minho’s own hair, before Hyunjin simply wrapped his hands around his neck.

“You’d just love for me to admit it, wouldn’t you?” Hyunjin asked, scoffing.

“Mmm...should I see if that spell works?” Minho asked, waiting for Hyunjin’s nod of approval. Hyunjin nodded, laughing. “How are you gonna do that?” He asked, focused only on Minho’s lips. Minho kissed him. Hyunjin kissed back. It was hard to get past the initial weird feeling of someone else’s face hole being slotted against his- mostly because Hyunjin had just learned to detach feeling from it. Everything he did was awkward now. Robotic, almost. Focusing too much on the physical. Once he focused, he realized Minho kissed a lot different from Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s was rough. He liked to do all the work and Hyunjin had no problem letting him do it. Minho, however, put as much effort into it as Hyunjin did. He was waiting for Hyunjin’s lead, not wanting to go too far. Hyunjin thought it nice. He would like more kisses like these, maybe. Jinyoung never kissed him often anyways.

Jinyoung.

Then, all of a sudden, the reality of what Hyunjin was doing came crashing down.

He parted with Minho, the two needing to breathe anyways, Hyunjin closing his eyes as his forehead was pressed against Minho’s own.

“You’re letting me fall apart.” Hyunjin whispered. “Which is good for you, I guess.” He said, and Minho chuckled slightly, the older liking the feeling of Hyunjin’s hand still on his cheek.

“No.” He countered. “Letting you fall apart was watching you put yourself through torture in trainee days because you just wanted to dance.” Minho said, pausing to kiss Hyunjin’s neck.

Minho’s lips were soft.

“Letting you fall apart was letting you commit to someone who seems to not even know you exist.” Minho murmured.

“You’ve already long since fallen apart, Hwang Hyunjin. I’m piecing you back together.”

Hyunjin felt like he wasn’t useless. He liked it.

“I don’t want you working on this drama anymore.” Jinyoung said, throwing his tablet on the table. Hyunjin looked at the article, then scoffed.

“What, you think just because I had to kiss Minho on a screen I give a fuck romantically?” Hyunjin asked, pouring himself a glass of wine and sipping from it. He _had_ been preparing a snack for himself when Jinyoung walked into the room. He stopped, because not only did Jinyoung express concerns about Hyunjin losing weight, Hyunjin doesn’t like being the only one eating in a room. Ever.

“Yes. I do. You were awful in bed.”

 _’Yeah because I was fucking tired, piece of shit.’_ Hyunjin thought while taking a sip from his glass.

“So because I have one bad experience with you in bed, I’m suddenly fucking other men? Do you listen to yourself Jinyoung?”

“Well it’s the truth isn’t it? You were in a boy group, you probably didn’t need to try as hard in a place where you’re prettiest either.” Jinyoung snarled, Hyunjin snapping his head up.

“Fuck you, my band were like brothers to me. I left _for_ you, Jinyoung. You don’t get to insinuate something like that. Ever.” Hyunjin’s tone changed. He hated arguing with Jinyoung, but usually, this made it stop.

This time he was wrong.

He panicked. Jinyoung came close to him and he panicked, so he backed up.

“The hell are you doing? You think I’m gonna hit you or some shit Hyunjin? So you are kissing other people aren't you? Guilty fuck.” Jinyoung asked, getting closer to Hyunjin, who backed up again.

“What? No. I don’t want anyone near me right now.” Hyunjin said, getting increasingly uncomfortable by how much closer Jinyoung was getting. Couldn’t he just stop? Couldn’t he just see that Hyunjin was uncomfortable and realize that what he’s doing wasn’t an appropriate response?

No. Jinyoung tried to get closer, and at this point, Hyunjin had switched direction so that he was on the other side of the counter.

Jinyoung scoffed. “Are you scared of me for raising my voice or because I’m telling the truth?” He asked, Hyunjin looking lost and angry all at once.

“I already told you Jinyoung, I’m not fucking around with Minho. I’m not scared of you.” Hyunjin’s voice trembled slightly as he spoke. Jinyoung started running at him.

Instinctively, Hyunjin started running for the bedroom. He didn’t get far. Jinyoung was the same height as him and more muscular.

He grabbed Hyunjin by the hair, and Hyunjin yelled as he fell back, Jinyoung moving so that Hyunjin didn’t fall into him.

Hyunjin felt his body harshly hit the floor, crying out at the immediate pain felt in his hip and shoulder.

“What the fuck Jinyoung?” He yelled, crawling away slightly.

He didn’t get very far, and that was made evident by Jinyoung crawling on top of him and slamming him into the ground, Hyunjin screaming at the way he felt something pop, shoulder blades uncomfortably digging into the hardwood floors.

“Get the fuck- Get off me!” Hyunjin yelled, trying to push Jinyoung off with his one good arm, but Jinyoung simply scoffed, punching Hyunjin in the face.

It was a weird disconnect for a second. Hyunjin just registered that Jinyoung really punched him, and Jinyoung seemed to register it too. Hyunjin felt the tears run down his face as he cried out. Jinyoung seemed to realize immediately the gravity of what he just did.

“Baby- baby I’m so sorry- god I’m so sorry- Fuck- Let me...Hyunjin baby I-”

The rest of his apologies were drowned out as Hyunjin cried out, feeling like he couldn't close his eye without it hurting. Jinyoung punches hard.

"Fuck. Fuck! Fuck-" Hyunjin couldn't say any other word as he tried to register what was going on. He had just been _hit_ by someone who he loved. 

Used to love. Same fucking thing, at this point.

The skin around his eye kind of burned and it made it harder to blink. He couldn't register anything else as he tried hard to just blink. He had scooted back against the hall wall, away from Jinyoung, who seemed to not get angry this time.

Hyunjin couldn't calm his breathing. Was he having an anxiety attack? His shoulder and hip hurt so much, his back was starting to ache. Hunched over, he stared at the floor until he could calm himself down.

"Hyunjin baby, I'm-"

"Don't."

"...okay."

"I'm sleeping on the couch." Hyunjin said.

"No...baby no...if anything you deserve the bed more."

"But you won't sleep on the couch, will you?"

"...no."

"I sleep on the couch, or you sleep in the guest bedroom. Choose."

"...baby why can't we just sleep together like most nights?" Jinyoung asked, trying to damage control in a way that was only further damaging for Hyunjin.

"I don't know Jinyoung. Maybe because most nights you don't fucking punch me in the face." Hyunjin seethed, getting up, reacting to the immediate pain shooting up his shoulder and hip. Jinyoung was there to catch him as he yelled out.

"You know, if you think about it…" Jinyoung murmured, guiding Hyunjin back to the bedroom. "...it's your fault you're like this. Right now."

Hyunjin thought he was right. It hurt, but it was true. It was his fault. If he had just been better to Jinyoung when he needed it, the other wouldn't have been suspicious. If he had just treated the argument differently, he wouldn't have been hit.

"Okay." Hyunjin said. "I'm sorry."

"Sleep with me tonight." Jinyoung murmured, pulling Hyunjin close. Hyunjin wanted to punch him back. But he was too weak.

"Okay." Hyunjin said instead. He was too tired.

He'd have to find a pair of sunglasses if it bruised badly.

Hyunjin didn't know how he expected to go into work the next day. Jinyoung told him not to. It's not like Jinyoung would even notice he was gone. Filming schedule allowed him to leave a little later than Jinyoung and come back home hours earlier than the other would.

So here he was. In his car. In pain. Having just swallowed two pills from a bottle marked pain meds, staring at his big sunglasses in the mirror. No one could see the bruise, if they didn't see him from the side. Hyunjin would just have to make sure they wouldn't before he got to Changbin, the stylist. He adjusted his blazer slightly, exhaling before opening the car door and stepping out. He walked to the studio like it was a normal day.

Nothing special. Minho and Nayeon were already there, but, instead of greeting them, he made a beeline for Changbin, who was talking with another stylist about what looked like a shirt and earrings. He felt bad about not saying hi to Minho at least, but he needed to take care of this first.

Hyunjin felt bad about interrupting their conversation but he needed Changbin.

"Hey Changbin, do you mind if I pull you away for a second? I had an inquiry about something." Hyunjin said when he got the first opportunity.

"Oh, I'm, good morning Mr. Hwang. Of course- Yeji we'll discuss this later." Changbin nodded off the woman who had been holding the items, her getting the message and walking away.

"What's up?" Changbin said. Hyunjin looked around. No one would be near them to see it, even though it was bright as day. Hyunjin bowed his head down, slowly taking off the sunglasses. Changbin looked confused. "Hyunjin what's-"

Hyunjin looked up. Made eye contact with Changbin.

Changbin gasped, looking around before pulling Hyunjin into a seperate room. Hyunjin ignored the pain that ripped through his shoulder- or, well, he tried to.

"What happened?" Changbin asked.

"Accident." Hyunjin immediately responded, brushing it off. "Can you cover it up?" He asked.

"Fuck- I don't- I don't know." Changbin admitted, sighing. "Doesn't seem like much of an accident."

"It-"

"Hey Changbin are you in here? Hyunjin was acting kind of weird, I just wanted to…" Minho trailed off as he made eye contact with Hyunjin.

"Who?" He asked.

"It's fine Minho." Hyunjin responded.

"Who?" The elder asked again.

"It was an accident-"

"Who?"

Fuck.

Hyunjin was silent for a little bit, looking down at the ground. "Minho." He started, barely above a whisper. Minho took Hyunjin's wrist in his hand. "Who?" Minho asked again.

"Minho I...no one did it. It was an accident." He tried to say, voice barely above a whisper.

"That's a lie. And you know it, Hwang Hyunjin." Minho said, Hyunjin crying out as he pulled on his arm. Of course it was the arm with the shoulder injury.

"What happened?" Minho asked. Hyunjin tried to stop the tears from coming, but he couldn't help it. He let out a broken sob, and then another. He felt the tears run down his cheeks as he started to cry, trying hard to wipe away the tears and stop. "I'm- fuck- I'm sorry. No one should have to see me cry- fuck-"

Minho engulfed Hyunjin in a hug, Hyunjin's hand covering his own mouth as he let himself melt into Minho's arms. He couldn't stop himself from uncontrollably sobbing, gripping Minho like he was his life source.

"Hyunjin, who was it?" Minho asked softly, playing with Hyunjin's hair a little in attempts to get him to calm down.

"Jinyoung." He murmured, not missing the way Minho held him slightly tighter.

"Oh,,, oh Hyunjin, baby. That's awful." He murmured. Hyunjin couldn't hear how angry Minho was. Minho was good like that. At acting. 

"Changbin, I'm taking Hyunjin off set." Minho said. "Can you tell director Kim it's an emergency?" Minho asked, the other nodding before stepping out of the room.

"Hyunjin." Minho said, pulling away from the other.

"Hyunjin, has he done something like this before?" Minho asked, eyes narrow. Hyunjin shook his head. "N-no...he's never- never even-" a sob broke his train of thought. "Fuck." Hyunjin mumbled.

"Fuck." Minho repeated- responded, holding Hyunjin close.

"C'mon." Minho said after a moment of silence. "Let's go."

Hyunjin wasn't useless. Minho knew that from the start. He wasn't physically capable of being useless. When he got stressed he did tasks until he ran out of tasks to do. Wondering what he did wrong, how he got to that point. Hwang Hyunjin didn't have a useless bone in his body.

Yet, when night fell and Minho was driving Hyunjin back to his house (after Hyunjin begging him to, telling him he needed to make dinner and take care of the house - Minho only reluctantly agreeing because Hyunjin said he could come), all he heard Hyunjin mumble to himself was the very word.

Useless.

When they pulled into Hyunjin's driveway, Hyunjin immediately got to work, pretending like he wasn't in pain even though it was obvious he was. 

He paused occasionally when preparing himself and Minho dinner, and when preparing food for tomorrow to make it easier on himself. He drank like a maniac, only functioning because he wasn't. He was slightly tipsy, in too much pain to be pushing himself this hard, but unlike others, who would stop and take a breather, Hyunjin only took a broom and started sweeping the whole house only to clean the bathrooms after. Minho couldn't get him to stop. Fear was driving him. Fear, anxiety, pain. It was only when Hyunjin almost fell in place that Minho intervened.

"Hyunjin, stop. You've cleaned the whole house and taken care of kkami. You need to eat." Minho murmured. Hyunjin slowly listened, letting his cleaning gloves but the floor as the other guided him to the kitchen, sitting him down. He even put on some slow jazz, not to set the mood, but because it was something Hyunjin got into the habit of listening to when he was stressed. Minho _knew_ Hyunjin.

"You're not useless." Minho says.

Hyunjin doesn't listen.

He eats what he cooked, food tasting like nothing to him. Maybe Minho is just trying to temporarily convince him he's not useless. Convince him that's not the case so that he can seem as a good samaritan. No, Minho didn't care what he was seen as.

"C'mon, Hyunjin, I don't think it's safe for you to be here. When does Jinyoung usually get home?" He asked.

"I don't know. It depends on his mood." Hyunjin murmured, leaning into Minho's touch. 

Then the front door opened.

"Jinnie. I'm home. I was thinking a lot about yesterday and-" 

Jinyoung dropped his bag as he looked between Hyunjin, who feared for what would happen next, and Minho, who had just barely managed to sit in front of his own plate, calmly sipping from his wine glass.

"Hi." Hyunjin bowed his head in greeting.

"Hey." Jinyoung said, jaw clenched. "What's he doing here?" The question sounded angry.

"I-"

"I wanted to come over- ah, it's been so long since I've talked to Hyunjin- I hadn't even seen the new house." Minho said with a smile. Jinyoung eyed him suspiciously. 

"Did he tell you the news?" Jinyoung asked.

"What news?"

"He's not working on that drama anymore." Jinyoung said. Minho raised his eyebrows. "A funny joke." He responded, chuckling a little. Hyunjin looked panicked, like he didn't know what to say.

"Uhm, well, I'm not leaving…" Hyunjin murmured.

"What? Babe, I thought you said you were going to." Jinyoung said.

_No...you said I was going to._

"Change of plans." Hyunjin said with a smile before sipping his wine. Minho eyes Jinyoung cautiously.

"Change of plans?” Jinyoung asked. “What? Hyunjin we agreed you were going to drop the drama.”

“Agreed?” Minho questioned. “Why? Did something bad happen?” He asked. Jinyoun glared Minho down.

“With all due respect, Minho, this isn’t a conversation that involves you.” Jinyoung snapped, Hyunjin scoffing. 

“Jinyoung! Show your manners.” Hyunjin chastised. He paused, to take a sip of his wine. “Besides…” He said, setting the glass down. “...You made it about him when you _told_ me you wanted me to stop because you thought we were fooling around.”

Minho looked surprised, and blinked. “Fooling around?” He questioned.

“Yeah. Fooling around.” Hyunjin repeated.”

“Like…”

“Yeah.”

“Jinyoung, what the hell?”

“What? Why are you blaming this on me?”

“Why are you assuming someone so attached to you would just sleep around with the first man he laid eyes on? Do you _know_ Hyunjin at _all_?” Minho asked, scoffing. He took a sip of his own wine, and Jinyoung was dangerously close.

“Oh I see what this is. Hyunjin told you what happened last night didn’t he? He knew it was a mistake. I apologized already.” Jinyoung snapped.

"Ah, yes, because an apology for being a piece of shit always solves the problem." Minho retorted, getting in front of Hyunjin.

"What are you, his protector now?" Jinyoung scoffed. Minho didn't see it coming when Jinyoung pushed him to the side. He yelled out, but couldn't steady himself in time to block Hyunjin from Jinyoung. He grabbed Hyunjin by the hair, Hyunjin crying out as he fell from his seat.

"What the fuck?" Minho tried to push Jinyoung off of Hyunjin, but Jinyoung was quicker, kicking Minho back into a chair. A chair that definitely broke under Minho's weight as both hit the floor. Hyunjin cried out as he was thrown down against the floor again.

"Jinyoung stop it!"

"Do you ever think about how you're affecting me!?" Jinyoung yelled. "Why the fuck would you bring him here?" 

"Stop it!! I'll call the fucking co- ah!" 

Minho's head pounded as he got up, their arguing tuned out as he looked for something, anything that would give him and Hyunjin enough leverage over Jinyoung to get them out of there.

"Fuck! Fuck!" 

Hyunjin seemed to have pushed Jinyoung back into the counter, scrambling for the phone. The fight only seemed to escalate. Jinyoung also reached for the phone, grabbing Hyunjin and pulling him down. He hit him in the back, Hyunjin crying out from underneath him, writing as his fingernails dug into the wood.

"Stop!" Hyunjin begged.

"No! Stop! You stop!" Jinyoung retorted. Hyunjin was crying now, Jinyoung grabbing his hands and twisting them to hold his arms behind his back.

"No."

Jinyoung turned around to see Minho with a plate raised. "You stop." Minho didn't give Jinyoung time to brace himself before hitting him in the head with the plate. Jinyoung's head hit the cabinet, but he was still awake for some reason.

In fact, he was awake enough to get up off of Hyunjin, with the full intent of attacking Minho, but it was obvious his movement was sluggish.

Hyunjin scrambled out from underneath him, using the kitchen counter to get up quickly, grabbing the nearest thing he could and hitting it over Jinyoung's head.

Of course, it was the wine bottle.

It was almost slow motion. Watching the alcohol spill over Jinyoung's head as he collapsed, the broken glass hitting the floor along with his boyfriend's body. Hyunjin dropped the end of the bottle he had been holding out of shock. 

"Fuck." Hyunjin was the first to speak.

"Yeah." Minho whispered. "Fuck."

Hyunjin shakily leaned against the fridge, exhaling. He started to breathe erratically, unable to balance it. He managed to get his body to open the cabinet. He moved like a robot. Took out a new wine bottle. Popped the cork. Poured it into the empty glasses on the counter. Handed Minho a glass. Minho, who was shaking as his jacket had just slipped off. Leaning against the back of the couch, the two looked at the dead body that now decorated Hyunjin's kitchen. Kkami was barking and running around, but was too scared to go near the kitchen.

The music Minho had put on earlier was now all he could focus on. Ironic. Jazz, murder, abusive relationships. This was like an early 1940s murder mystery movie. But it wasn't. It was real life. Hyunjin's significant other was _dead_.

"We should call the cops." Hyunjin said, sipping his wine. He was disheveled. His shirt hung loosely off his frame, his hair was destroyed, and new bruises were forming on the parts of exposed skin Minho could see. Minho realized he probably didn't look much better himself. Despite the,, honestly awful fucking evening, and the awful state Hyunjin was in...he looked relatively calm. Maybe he hadn't processed it yet. Maybe he knew something similar was coming.

Maybe Hyunjin was just coming to terms with the fact that he had been desperately clinging to the idea of happiness.

"We should." Minho responded, taking a cigarette from the pack Hyunjin had just set on the couch. He fished his pocket for a lighter, lighting his own cigarette quickly. He waited until Hyunjin had his own between his lips, glancing to him slightly as he lit it for the other. Hyunjin glanced back, before taking the cigarette between his two fingers.

"We're fucked." He murmured, taking a shaky drag. Minho could see the tears run down his cheeks. Minho took a drag from his own cigarette, exhaling before taking a sip from his glass. "Yeah." He responded.

"Fuck." Hyunjin said, Minho taking his wine glass, Hyunjin was shaking. "Fuck!" He yelled. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck." It was like if he kept repeating it he'd be too tired to be anxious. Then he yelled, and then he started to cry. Loud cry. 

Minho wasn't a big crier, but he could feel the tears prickling at his own eyes. "Fuck." He muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. The tears were rolling down. He covered his face, exhaling shakily. "I didn't...I didn't think we'd...that he…" 

Hyunjin started to panic, hands shaking as he pressed the sides against his temples.

"We just fucking killed someone. Oh my god. We just- Minho we're so fucked." He repeated, bending over. His chest felt tight.

"Wheres….where's the….where's the luggage?" Minho asked, voice shaky.

"The luggage?" Hyunjin asked. He couldn't think.

"The...yeah. The luggage." They were two different kinds of confused.

"The luggage." Hyunjin repeated. "It's uh...allo the luggage we have is uhm...in the hall closet." He stammered. Jinyoung is fucking dead. Jinyoung's dead. He's murdered. Mcmurdered in the fucking kitchen.

The walk down the streets was an anxiety inducing one. Two model-esque men who are actual actors, each having a hand wrapped around the handle of a giant black suitcase, stumbling over their own feet and the suitcase as they dragged it through the streets of korea. If Minho could, he'd be holding Hyunjin's hand. The fear was starting to settle in. The anxiety.

They ended up a little bit aways from the city, after they finally gathered enough sense to try and find Minho's car that he left at the studio. Drove it out to the middle of nowhere with the body in the trunk.

The ride was mostly silent.

"We can't tell anyone about this." Hyunjin said as he watched the field they passed by.

"Okay." Minho responded.

He sharply turned directly into the field of dead grass, driving out for awhile until he felt the car was sufficiently in the middle of nowhere.

"Get out." Minho said.

Hyunjin listened.

He doesn't know where Minho had pulled gasoline out of to cover the car in it. Don't really care. Didn't keep track of his movements. Didn't really care. The night was a blur already. Hyunjin couldn't focus on what was happening in front of him no matter how much he tried to.

"Ready?" Minho asked, stepping back from the car. Hyunjin put a cigarette between his own lips. No, he wasn't ready. Minho grabbed the lighter from before out of his pocket, lighting Hyunjin's cigarette. Slowly, he took a drag.

Minho clasped their hands together, fingers intertwined as he didn't take his eyes off the car. Hyunjin exhaled the smoke.

Then flicked the cigarette on the trunk of the car.

Watching it fall was like watching the climax of a movie.

He should watch movies more, Hyunjin thinks.

They watch the car burn, hands intertwined, silent.

Useless.

That's all Hyunjin was.

_Useless._

**Author's Note:**

> ...yes
> 
> twt @danbaihe


End file.
